El 7 de septiembre es nuestro Pinkaniversario
by Indioman200
Summary: ¿Qué? Es verifico. la Pinkamena apareció un 7 de septiembre, por lo menos en Latinoamérica. Y en este día especial, Pinkie compartirá con nosotros un acontecimiento que marcó su vida de manera importante, junto con cosas que tal vez no sabías sobre ella. Y no, no tiene que ver con la canción de mecano.


"Una sonrisa lo cambia todo", es lo que la abuela Pinkie solía decir. Siempre que tenía problemas, la abuela estaba ahí para consolarme o aconsejarme. Me dijo que la risa era la cura perfecta para cuando algo saliera mal o estuviera triste. Por eso en su funeral quise armar una gran fiesta para que los ponis no se deprimieran por su ausencia, pero mi familia lo vio como una falta de respeto, y una insensatez de mi parte. Decidieron enviarme con un psicólogo.

Por eso estoy aquí, recostada en un viejo sofá, hablando, mientras el Dr. Sigmund "Pfred" (caballo en alemán) escucha mis palabras. No le vayan a decir pero de las sesiones semanales que tenemos de 60 minutos, 40 se la pasa durmiendo. Cree que no me doy cuenta porque me considera distraída y despistada, como todopony que me conoce. Pero lo que nadie sabe es que tengo un I.Q. de 192. Si fuera un unicornio, sin duda mis padres me habrían mandado a la Escuela de Unicornios Superdotados de la Princesa Celestia.

¿Cómo dicen? ¿Una simple granjerita en la capital de Equestria? Eso es otra cosa, la mayoría de los ponis piensan que los granjeros de rocas somos pobres. No podrían estar más lejos de la verdad. Lo cierto es que tenemos más dinero que algunos ricachones de Canterlot, Manehattan o cualquier otra ciudad donde el status se mida por las riquezas que se poseen. Les diría cómo es posible pero eso… es un secreto de la familia...

Papá está preocupado de que algún sinvergüenza busque y atraiga a sus queridas hijas, solo por el dinero de los Pie. Así que cuando mis hermanas llevan algún pretendiente se pone bastante estricto y desconfiado. ¿Yo? O no, yo no tengo ese problema, por lo menos no por ahora. Mis excentricidades mantienen a raya a los sementales. Pero aún así, me considero una yegua próspera y alegre. Por lo menos la mayor parte del tiempo.

"Prosperidad", esa es la niña que nace cuando la señora "Felicidad" y el señor "Bienestar" se juntan. Mentiría si les dijera que todos los días del año son prósperos para mí, sobre todo si hablamos de cierta fecha… el 7 de septiembre. Ese siempre ha sido un día de luto para mí, el único en que pareciese que el consejo de mi abuela no sirviera de nada.

Desde el momento en que vi ese hermoso arcoíris y obtuve mi cutie mark de fiestera, he llevado mi pelo rosa esponjado, con excepción de aquellos días en los que mi tristeza crece y ya no me siento tan feliz. Casualmente esos días siempre han sido un 7 de septiembre. Mi melena se desinfla como un globo y se lacia como si lo hubiera peinado y cepillado por horas.

Espero no suene cruel de mi parte, decir que en ese día los señores Bienestar y Felicidad decidieron abortar a su hija, pero es tanta mi aflicción, que ésta resolución no se queda corta en lo que quiero expresar. Es tanta mi angustia que hasta me atrevo a presagiar, que mi propia muerte llegará un 7 de septiembre.

¿Por qué Pinkamena? ¿Qué tiene el 7 de septiembre que te deprime tanto? Se preguntarán. Y ese precisamente es uno de los principales problemas… no lo se. No fue el día que murió la abuela, ni el día que fui castigada por papá, tampoco cuando decepcione a mamá o tuve esa fuerte pelea con mi hermana Maud. Tal vez ocurrió durante mi infancia, antes de que tuviera la capacidad de recordar y mantener vivas las memorias en mi mente. El caso es que no tengo idea. Pero es algo que tengo tan arraigado en mi cabeza, que simplemente no lo puedo evitar.

Esperaba que el Doctor Pfred, el renombrado psiquiatra me ayudara a entender el asunto del 7 de septiembre, pero como ya les dije, es medio flojo y no habla mucho. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, muy debes en cuando, de su boca salen palabras de sabiduría y no sólo ronquidos.

"Pinkamena, la verdadera prosperidad es considerar más importantes y más valiosas aquellas cosas que realmente dan propósito a la vida. ¿Qué es lo que realmente le da significado a tu vida? ¿Cuál es tu propósito? No, no es hacer fiestas si es lo que ibas a responderme, eso es consecuencia de... Solo piensa en tu primera fiesta, ¿Para qué la hiciste?"

Medité un momento lo que dijo el doctor y contesté "Quería que esa sensación de felicidad que yo sentí al ver el arcoíris, la experimentara mi familia"

"Exacto, todos los días quieres hacer que los demás sean felices. Pinkie, tu creas, inventas y haces hasta lo imposible, o lo impensable, para lograr que los que están a tu alrededor muestren una sincera sonrisa que refleje la felicidad en sus vidas. Y no puedes hacer eso el 7 de septiembre porque el único pony con el que podías compartir esa felicidad, precisamente ese día, no llegó existir, e inconscientemente te culpas por eso"

El doctor había dado en el clavo, mis padres ya me lo habían dicho pero yo no lo tenía concientizado hasta ese momento. Talvez si soy una tonta distraída después de todo. El 7 de septiembre es mi cumpleaños, pero originalmente no iba a ser sólo mi cumpleaños. Se suponía que también seria el de mi hermano gemelo nacido minutos después que yo, pero por complicaciones él… no sobrevivió.

Talvez el doctor tenía razón, me culpaba por la muerte de mi hermano. No es que yo hubiera hecho algo para dañarlo, éramos unos potrillos recién nacidos, pero el hecho de que yo sobreviviera y él no, me hacía cuestionar mi propia existencia ¿Soy digna de esta vida? Yo Pinkamena Diane Pie, ¿tengo derecho a vivir la vida que se le negó a mi hermanito?

Pensé que al averiguar la razón por mi desdén contra el 7 de septiembre me ayudaría a superarlo, pero estaba peor que antes. Mi remordimiento se reflejaba en grandes gotas de lágrimas que llenaban mis ojos, mis mejillas, y se embarraban por todo mi rostro con ayuda de mis cascos ¿Cómo se puede superar algo así? ¿Debería seguir viviendo igual que siempre, como si nada?

"No, debes vivir como tu hermano hubiera esperado que lo hicieras. Si él estuviera aquí ¿no crees que se querrían como tu y tus hermanas se quieren mutuamente? Dime Pinkie ¿qué crees que tus hermanas piensan de ti?"

"Ellas me aman" Contesté sin dudar. No había ningún pero en ese tema. Yo adoraba a mis hermanas y ellas a mí. A pesar de que a veces no me entendieran, o tuviéramos alguna pelea, no había duda de que nos amábamos fraternalmente.

"Entonces no hay razón para suponer que tu hermano hubiera pensado diferente a ellas ¿o me equivoco?"

Como dije antes, el doctor Pfred no hablaba mucho, pero cuando lo hacía, de verdad que escupía sabiduría hasta por los cascos. Tenia razón, si él estuviera aquí, mi hermano y yo nos hubiéramos querido, yo desearía su felicidad y él la mía. Así que lo decidí. El próximo 7 de septiembre daría la mejor fiesta que un miembro de la familia Pie pudiera dar.

Algunos talvez lo considerarían hipócrita, hacer la mejor fiesta del año en mi propio cumpleaños. Pero no sólo es el día que nació Pinkamena Diane Pie, sino también es el aniversario del recuerdo de que alguna vez tuve un hermano, y aunque vivió solo un momento, trajo de alguna manera felicidad y propósito a mi existencia el día que más lo necesité: el 7 de septiembre.

Porque sí, el 7 de septiembre es nuestro Pinkaniversario.

¡Que más da lo que diga el Indioman200! Búsquense la canción de mecano y pónganla. Pero háganme un favor. Mientras la escuchan, piensen en aquellas personas que amaron y que por alguna u otra razón ya no están en sus vidas. Piensen en las cosas buenas que les dejaron y después compartan esa llama de amor, que ni el mar puede extinguir, con los que aún los rodean. ¿Cómo? A veces basta con un simple gesto. Como solía decir mi abuela "Una sonrisa lo cambia todo".

¡Feliz Pinkaniversario!


End file.
